dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Kinro
|romaji = Kinrō |alias = |race = Human |birthday = 5721 AD |age = 18 20 (Currently) |gender = Male |height = |hair = Brown |eye = Green |status = Petrified |petrification = Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 103, Kinro is Petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 125, is revived along with Magma and Nikki. |nationality = |family = Tetsuken (Father) Shirogane (Mother) Ginro (Brother) |occupation = Village Guard Power Team |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 17 |animedebut =Episode 7 |japvoice = Tomoaki Maeno |engvoice =Josh Grelle |imagegallery = Kinro/Image Gallery }} |''Kinrō''}} is the elder brother of Ginro and the son of Tetsuken and Shirogane. Originally serving as the guard of Ishigami Village along with Ginro, he quickly joins Senku as a member of the Kingdom of Science. Appearance Kinro is a muscular young man of slightly above-average height with brown hair, green eyes, a scar on his right cheek and a lock of long hair that hangs between his eyes. He often has a scowl on his face partially caused by his nearsightedness. He wears a sleeveless karate gi-like uniform with a rope belt. On his back, he wears a buckler emblazoned with the village's star pattern. After the tournament to determine the chief of Ishigami Village, Kinro begins wearing a pair of glasses to correct his nearsightedness. Gallery Kinro Anime Profile.png|Kinro's Full Body Anime Personality Kinro is the stern half of the two guard brothers. He takes his job seriously and is not easily distracted. He believes in hard work and despises laziness or cheating of any form, even if for a noble cause, such as being the only one against entering more of their allies to fix the Village Games so the Kingdom of Science would win, despite them needing to win in order to cure Ruri. He's dedicated to upholding the rules, refusing Senku's entry into the village, despite him saving Kohaku's life. In the village tournament, after using a glass lens made by Senku to fight against Magma, he consults with Jasper about the mask's legality, feeling as though he unfairly cheated. Though initially suspicious of Senku, he becomes a loyal member of the Kingdom of Science, vouching for Senku to the rest of the village. This also proves that, despite his adherence to rules, he is not prejudiced towards others and is capable of seeing the good in them. In addition, he proves that, despite being a "stick in the mud" most of the time, he is genuinely loyal to his friends and is dedicated to his duty as a guard, especially in protecting the other villagers. When Kohaku asked for his help in winning the grand bout to help her sister, he was perfectly willing to help. He also often helps Senku with his manpowered generator by utilizing his labor, though is happy when it becomes automated and he doesn't have to work himself to death on it anymore. When the village is attacked by Hyoga and his forces, he is willing to sacrifice himself by having Ginro cut the bridge that holds him and Hyoga's goons to ensure they cannot harm the village. Even when heavily injured, he immediately goes back to guard duty the next day as he feels that, as the guard, he shouldn't lay around and use his injury as an excuse to shirk his duties (though his injury was serious and definitely needed more than a day to heal). He is straight-laced to a fault and tends to act as Ginro's conscious to motivate him. Prideful to a fault, he refuses to disclose his "blurry eye disease" even though it puts him at a severe disadvantage in combat. After being frightened by Senku's soap bubbles, he claims that he was merely reacting cautiously to the unknown. He tends to react mostly stoically to most things and does his best to keep his calm at all times. Despite his serious temperament, Kinro often acts emotionally. Senku successfully bribes Kinro into letting him pass by gilding his spearhead; afterwards, Kinro shows a strong emotional attachment to the spear. He often gets annoyed and worn out by Senku's experiments at his expense. After Senku creates a generator that eases his work, Kinro is excited, despite his normal disdain for laziness. In addition, he is genuinely excited by the automobile Senku makes alongside the other guys. As a member of the Kingdom of Science, he learns to overcome some of his stubbornness. Initially dismissing arithmetic as unnecessary and impractical for combat, he is quick to join Senku's literacy school, telling Ginro that learning to write is an increasingly important part of communication. History Kinro was born into Ishigami Village and, at some point, took up the role as guard with his younger brother. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc Kinro is first introduced alongside Ginro, blocking Kohaku and Senku from entry into the village due to their policy on outsiders. Senku, unamused by this, blows bubbles with a bar of soap, causing the two of them to freak out until Chrome explains what's going on. He is later bribed by Senku with a golden spear. Kohaku later uses his spear as a lightning rod and it is destroyed, much to his despair. Gen manipulates him into aiding the creation of the hand-cranked generator, claiming that they could use it to fix his spear. Village Games Arc Suika eventually deduces Kinro has "blurry eye disease", prompting her to throw her hat to him so he can see during his tournament fight. However, due to him being strictly by the rules, when asking for clarification on whether the melon helmet disqualified him, Magma struck him from behind and knocked him out. Vs. Hyoga Arc Kinro battles Hyoga and nearly falls off a bridge. Kinro is given custom glasses. He later battles Hyoga again, with help from Ginro, Magma, and Kohaku. Treasure Island Arc Kinro is petrified by Ibara and his forces. He is later depetrified along with Nikki and Magma. He regains his golden spear and later loans it to Hyoga. He is later repetrified by Ibara. Abilities and Skills Physical Abilities Kinro is one of the physically strongest members of Ishigami Village, rivaled only by Magma and Kohaku. Equipment Kinro wields a spear and a buckler. For a time, the spearhead was gilded (as a bribe from Senku in order to let him into the village). After the village tournament, he also wears a pair of glasses. Stats Relationships Ginro Ginro is Kinro's brother. Strangely, despite not sharing a physical resemblance to each other and being vastly different in personalities to the point of being polar opposites, the two share a deep strong bond and understanding. They work together as guards, with Kinro being more responsible, while Ginro does his best to shirk his responsibilities or push them onto someone else. Kinro often lectures Ginro on being less lazy and shirking his responsibilities while Ginro thinks of Kinro as too straight laced and being a stick in the mud. Ginro on occasion also enjoys teasing Kinro or rubbing something in his face, such as stating Kinro's menacing look is due to him having blurry sickness and bragging how he was able to get a silver spear while Kinro, who had a golden spear that broke, wouldn't be getting a new spear anytime soon. Despite their differences, Kinro and Ginro clearly love each other. When Senku builds a generator that needs two people to work in sync, he immediately looks for Kinro and Ginro as the two do manage to work together harmoniously to produce the energy Senku needs. When Kinro is heavily injured on a bridge with Hyoga's forces, he tells Ginro to cut the bridge with him on it so Hyoga's forces cannot cross the bridge, but Ginro refuses and breaks down crying, saying he could never sacrifice him. Similarly, when Kinro is turned to stone, Ginro is initially afraid of the intruders on their boat, but remembers Kinro was also turned to stone and tries to take his statue with him, refusing to leave him behind. He eventually is forced to as he realizes Kinro would want him to leave him behind to help Senku so that Senku could help rescue them all later. Kinro is later revived and once he learns Ginro acquired information that helps Senku at the cost of nearly dying before being petrified, Kinro is deeply worried for Ginro, but is proud of Ginro's accomplishment and promises to save him the same way Ginro tried to save Kinro. Senku Ishigami Initially hostile and distrusting of Senku, due to him being an outsider, Kinro has since warmed up to the Modern Human. Since Senku was named village chief, Kinro follows his instructions like are holy writ; he never questions or doubts anything Senku has him do, should it range from brute force or material scavenging. He has become grateful to the new chief who gave him glasses to correct his near-sight and help him fight better. Trivia *Kinro's name can be translated as "golden wolf". This ties into Ginro's name, which means "silver wolf". * His name contains the kanji for and and put together mean Gold Wolf, in keeping with the fact that all other members of Ishigami village have names referencing metals and crystals. His being the reference to the chemical element Gold, its elemental symbol is Au and atomic number is 79. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Article Stub